epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Epic Video Game Parappa the Rappa: Tobuscus? Versus PewdiePie WOWO
In this epic rap Baba O'Reilly's Battles of Shitting, movie star Felix Kjelelyornknpork goes up against ugly hobo, Tobuscus T. Beefhunk. Battle EPIC RAP NO Pewdiepie: Hello, bros, it's Pewdiepie! I like to dress like a girl and cry! In the 1950s, I'd be a questionable guy! But in these times, it's alright! I hail from Greenland, where me and Marzia Tear each other's bowels apart like Unfair Mari-ya, I'm the best Swedish gamer, and the best Swedish fish! So come suck my dick... bitch! Tobuscus: Hello once again, audience! I think I've said that line before, Felix! Like, two years ago, I swear this happened before! Anyways, let's stop dally dillying and get to dilly dallying, you bore! I'm a rap scallion, no wait, I meant stallion! Horse puns! Knee slappenin'! I deliver nightmares like your subscribers drop that's happening! Toby busts fluffer nuts and covers them with feces! And now I'll kill you like the rest of your species! Felix the Cat: Nice try, Timmy Turner, but Swedish don't exist! So you didn't end my species, you sweet summer bitch! Toby Majoby: You're one to talk! That accent's thicker than your dick! I'm not the first to admit I think you should frick a prick! Markiplier: Greetings! Markimoo's here to end this bull at once! The Fazbear king against this bunch? I go untouched! You're an inferior species, what do you know about games? When I slice Pewdie in half, he'll be left with a fourth of a brain! You feel my pain? Dealing with you dinguses every day? So go away, before I- Freddy Fuckboy: INHALE MY DONG ENRAGEMENT CHILD Multiplier: NO FREDDY DIE I BEAT YOUR GAME WHY THE FUCK GO BACK TO HELL YOU ANAL INFECTION JESUS CHRIST I NEARLY PISSED MYSELF YOU ABOMINATION Game theory: Actually, you've got it all wrong, it's- SharpiePlier: Listen here you ding dang jimblejamble I won't let you sass my frass, mmm, you see, I am fed up with your cockswaininess and your jibberjabbity babbling Gay Theory: That wasn't a verse, Mark! Looks like you lost the game! The GAME theory! Marksupplier: Get the fuck out SkyDoesMinecraft: I tend to alarm with the harm I swarm with my army! Defeat all squids lightning quick for XP farming! Adam's blamming whack mammajammas like kablamma! So suck my whammajamma and wet your pajamas! My rhymes? On time like my sweet Let's Plays erry day! Go pray if you berets want to see another day! I bring joys to little boys, but that's because they're watching me! Now, for the most annoying noise: MunchingBrotato: Sky, for the love of everything holy, do not make that noise. SkyDoesMethLabs: SKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MunchonmyTatas: You fucking imbicele, I fucking told your fucking fat skank ass not to fucking do it, but what do you do? You fucking do it like the suffering abomination child you are, you testicle slug. CaptainSparkles: All you sucker let's players I am the best animator And anal annihilator So see you later I'm actually not trying If I said I was I'd be lying Don't laugh at me please It hurts my fragile feelings I lost all my money to my game I'm broke and can't pay One like is one prayer Please help me, I need better hair VanossGaming: Oh ye- JackSepticEye: Top o' the mornin' to ya! Jack attacks whack rappers! Slap these babblin' babblers right in their wee crapper! VanoosGaming: Hey, Jack, go fuck yourself, I was trying to rap. JackSepticTank: Don't eat me lucky charms, lassie! VaginaMonologues: Did you just call me Lassie? JackSepticDank: No one can touch me gold! AMooseAmazing: Don't make me get MiniLadd to fuck you up! JackPinkEye: U WANNA FOOKIN HAV A TUSSL, M80???? VaminosDora: Mini, c'mere! Minipop56: Yee? VanishGayming: What the fuck... JackAcceptmyThigh: Lookie, lassies, it's SMEESH! Smosh: OH BOY, A GAMER ROYALE? WE'RE GOOD AT GAMES! YOU GAY HOMOS ARE ALL EXTREMELY MEMELY LAME! YEAH! SO GO FUCK YOURSELVES, YOU JIGGLY BOOBS! WE'RE THE TMNT, DROP KICKING ITALY! SAVE A SLICE FOR SPLOOGE! Also our app is better Jardon: Hey Hey you Why don't you Uh Go fuck yourself Yeh M*A*S*H*: No Captain Sparkly: Okay Critikal or whatveer the fuck i dont care: You are all incredibly super homosexual. I would wreck you with my massive testicles, But I don't want AIDS, you Ethiopian children. Get off of my white pride lawn and back to your village. You all fucking suck so much, go die, please. I use your shitty tears when I stroke my testes. Seeing you gay let's players makes me cry. But seriously, jump a fucking cliff and die. Game Grumps: We're the One Pump Chumps! Shit, wrong alias! The grumps in a battle? The polls will be clearly biased! Bury you in Barry cum, you'll get some Arin your lil bums! We can use your spit for lube, after you suck your thumbs! Rub a dub dub, three men in a tub! How gay! Let's make it five today! It'll be a cinco-de-way! Jontron: Arin baby I miss you Arin: Go kill yourself, fatass Jontron: this is nOT OKAY ARIN I SACRIFICE MYSELF IN THE WAR FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME NOPE I AINT HAVING THIS Shigeru Miyamoto: Miyamoto is a komodo, causing loco commotion! Copyright all of your bums, full force, no lotion! I deliver critical hits like I'm Mario on your asses! Out of all of gaming's history, I am loved by masses! In the name of Iwata, I demand respect to my spectacles, Or I will wreck your testicle in a blender like vegetables! Reggie: Trust me he will do it Notch: Top notch, hopscoctch, as I scratch my crotch! I make games that'll never be recognized by the lots! I represent everything but Minecrsft, that toddler game! Sadly, a lego ripoff is my only claim to fame... Bill Gates: I'm only here because I own X-Box, I guess. I'm watching over you scrubs with your kinect! It's shit typing on ipads, those things are truly shitty! I'll smash your ass through the window, it won't be pretty! Steve Jobs: Ipads are beatutiful, assmunch, and while I'm in this rap, Hey, come buy these convenient gaming apps! Jardon: Excuse me sir I am extremely offended right now Whoever owns SEGA: ??????????????????? ??????????????????? ??????????????????? ??????????????????? ??????????????????? ??????????????????? ??????????????????? ??????????????????? Shreggie: Hey shiggy diggy, he copied Missingo! Sugar Ray Miyamoto: COPYRIGHTU! Sega: ??????????????????? GABEN, reker of skrubs: GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN GAAAAABBBEEEEN (GABEN GABEN) GAAAAABBBEEEEN G-A-B-E-N (GABEN GABEN) GGGGGGG AAAAAAAAAA BBBBBBBB EEEEEEEE NNNNN (GABEN GABEN) GABEN GGGGGAAAAAABBBBBBEEEEEEENNNN (GABEN GABEN) G-A-B-E-N GABEN GAAAABEEEEN (GABEN GABEN) GGGGGGGAAAAAABBBBBBEEEEEEENNNNN (GABEN GABEN) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (GABEN GABEN) GGAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBB (GABEN GABEN) GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEE (GABEN GABEN) GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEENNNNNN (GABEN GABEN) GABEN GABEN, GABEEEEEEENNNNN GABEEENNN (GABEN GABEN) GAAABBEEEEEEN GAABEEEN GABEN GABEN GABEN WHO GABEN WHO'S GABEN YOU GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN OF GABEN GABEN No one Category:Blog posts